


Faerly Simple

by Writersgirl3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Advisor!Logan, Fairies, I'm not quite sure where this is going yet so..., King!Roman, Like, M/M, Pixi Hollow kinda deal, Secret!Virgil, Servant!Patton, You'll meet him soon, peace for now, will add tags, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersgirl3/pseuds/Writersgirl3
Summary: Oh look. A fairy au...Roman is the ruler of the kingdom, with Logan as his royal advisor. Both find themselves with frustratingly entrancing people who seem to have caught their eye.





	1. The occupied Meal

Roman sat at the table, idly staring at the bowl that sat in front of him. The warm smells of the soup had floated through the castle all day and of course now that he was here, about to eat. He found himself distracted. He pushes the spoon lazily around the bowl, watching the steam float up from the container. 

“Are you feeling alright? Do you require anything?”

The calm voice startles Roman out of his reverie and he looks over at Roman, leaning on the door frame as he peers in. The royal advisor could always read him so plainly, Roman could not hide anything from Logan. 

“Hmmm? No, I just… I’m a bit distracted…”

“Is it about the matter of butterflies at the edge of the orchard? Or perhaps the upcoming harvest for dust?” Logan recalls some of the things they had been discussing throughout the day, while they had not seemed perplexing at the time, perhaps later thoughts were filling Romans head.

“No… No it was just… of the commoner we saw today…”

“The childish one?”

“Just because he made some puns doesn’t make him childish Logan, and yes, that one.”

“I do not understand, is he in some sort of trouble? Should I rally the guards to-” Logan is cut off as Roman waves his hand.

“No… No, we just, we recently hired him, yes?”

Logan nods, tilting his head slightly as he peered at Roman, who refused to acknowledge that Logan was looking in his direction at all. Logan knew he was aware though, his wings tense as he started his next sentence.

“I think I would enjoy some further interactions with him. Please do change his schedule so I may see more of him throughout the day… Such a waste to have his humor being dragged into laundry…”

Logans raises an eyebrow at Roman, before nodding at the odd request. So long as it would please King Roman, he would do that. He scrawled a brief note onto his many sheets of parchment and looked at Roman one last time.

The magistrate had finally begun to consume the stew, nodding softly. Noting that he was now enjoying his meal, Logan stepped from the room silently, shutting the door. 

Roman glanced back as he heard the door shut and sighed, still unsure of why he wanted to see more of this worker, surely his humor had just been something Roman lacked lately, he had been so wrapped up in his work and duties that the simple joys seemed to flitting away. 

His thoughts were filled with the bubbly servant, and he found himself smiling as he recalled the interactions they had shared. He must ask the boy his name, it was quite disheartening that he had nothing to call him, except a servant. The laundry, they had cooped the pleasant boy in the laundry, where he still cracked jokes at anyone who passed by and when he had heard the exciting news that Roman would be checking in today, well Roman had heard his eager wings buzzing from down the hall. 

When Roman had peered into the laundry room, there was the strange boy, his head brushing the ceiling as he glowed about the idea of the king visiting. He had been so happy, so pleasant, it made Roman unable to drag his thoughts to anything else, just replaying the few words he had exchanged. 

But it would change, Logan would have him more accessible, and the idea of seeing more of the mousy haired chatterbox made Roman beam, his own wings fluttering softly, as if trying out the energy it took to quite as busy as the servants wings were.

The soup has started to taste not nearly as good and Roman looks down, surprised to see that the bowl before him was empty, and he could barely remember eating any of it. He chuckles to himself, standing and grabbing the bowl. 

“Roman, you are an odd ruler…” He teases himself, pushing out of the dining room and setting the bowl into the sink, half full of other dishes.

“Dinner was splendid Martha,” He calls warmly into the room, unsure of where the cook had gone. Hopefully she could hear him.

“Well I sure hope so, you spent long enough playing with it.” 

Roman looks to the pantry, smiling as the silver haired woman steps out with an apron full of berries. Roman knows she doesn’t mean anything as she gives him a stern look, and he just gives a soft laugh.

“I had some thoughts on my mind, really the soup was amazing Martha…” He moves to give the elderly fairy a warm hug, pressing their cheeks together in the familial kiss. 

“Just be glad there was any left,” She quips, tossing a handful of flour at him playfully, he dodges with a laugh. 

“You wouldn’t let me go hungry Martha… Thanks again, you’re wonderful…” Roman waves as he steps back out the door, brushing a few puffs of flour that he had not so smoothly avoided. As he retreats, Marthas kind voice starts to float through in song and he finds himself humming along as he heads further away.f


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets an unexpected visitor...

Logan arrived home and groaned softly. Reaching his hands up to rub his eyes for a moment as he allows himself to unwind. While it had not been a particularly bad day, it had been busy and very complicated. And now with the king asking about the servant boy, well, he was definitely grateful to be home. 

He moves forward, pushing his messenger bag in front of him and pulling the papers out of it, slowly sorting them as he went. Matching meeting notes and the different locations they would need to be sent to. 

He moves to the kitchen, getting a pot of water set so he could make some tea, when a sudden thud on his door calls his attention. Quickly, Logan moves to the front door, opening it to scold whoever had thrown something against it. 

Except, there hadn’t been a something, but a someone. 

He stares, his friend Virgil slumped on his front porch. Logan freezes, as his mind takes in the scene, refusing to move until he registers the red. Red. Blood.

Virgil was covered in what seemed to be his own blood, hazily whimpering on the ground, and what was worse, was nothing else adorned his back. Virgil's wings were gone. 

On that note does Logan finally find himself able to move, kneeling quickly to check for Virgil's pulse. He presses his fingers against the others throat, pausing until he feels the quick, faint pulse pumping through. With that, he looks at Virgil again. 

Virgil who hadn’t been seen in weeks.

He gets Virgil's arm around him and mostly pulls him into the house. He glances around in confusion before he opts for the bathroom, moving quickly to press the rag doll of his friend into the porcelain tub. 

Virgil speaks nothing, he has only made little groans of pain. It worries Logan, and he quickly grabs the medical supplies from under the sink. He feels unprepared to deal with this. He grabs rags, carefully starting to press against the oozing wounds. He can find the exposed muscle of one Virgil's wings, the other is only a dent where there should have been the matching wing. Logan does his best to wash away the mud and gunk from the tender skin, before spreading a few salves on it and pressing gauze against it. He uses medical tape to make it stay before he starts to work Virgil's shirt off. He needed to search for any more injuries.

“mmm’L....” Virgil's feeble voice drifts across the bathroom and Logan goes still, staring at Virgil's face, surely he hadn’t just spoken his name? Or more accurately, his nickname that Virgil enjoyed calling him. L.

“Virgil…? Can you hear me?”

“Attacked…” is all Virgil replies with, and Logan sighs, pushing Virgil's shirt off the final rest of the way, setting himself to deal with the wounds that marked the others chest.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Logan sits on his recliner, curled and reading, his lemon tea warm in one hand as he glanced up at the bundle of blankets across from him. Virgil was still asleep, recovering and not answering the dozens of questions that Logan had. 

He had barely fought off the impulse to simply wake Virgil and demand to know where his missing friend had been. But he knew, he could simply tell that something bad had happened to Virgil. Bad enough that the friend had lost his wings. So he was stuck in his chair, pretending to read while he waits for Virgil to wake up. He reminded himself it could be hours, and there was the heartstopping chance that Virgil just, might not wake up.

Logan cut off that train of thought before it could get much farther.

He debated his options, Virgil had been thrown out of the palace when he became more trouble than an employee was worth, but he may soon need a true professionals ability to help heal him. Logan could only do so much at home.

But what frightened Logan most was that whatever had happened, it had seriously hurt Virgil. It had taken his wings, and he was likely going to hurt because of it for a long time to come. The worry twisting through him was enough to stop the relief at seeing Virgil again.

Virgil shifts slightly, the first movement he’d made on his own since Logan had laid him on the couch. Logan sits up, ready to assist Virgil if he started to truly wake. The bruised boy only groaned a little, adjusted himself, and drifted back into darkness.

  
  


Nearly 3 hours passed, and Logan was preparing for bed when he heard the faint sound of Virgil moving. He darted back to the living room, and knelt by the others side as Virgil's eyes moved beneath his eyelids. He was starting to wake up!

Logan waited tensely, eventually deciding to take Virgil's hand as he waits quietly for the other to open his eyes.

The flash of grey makes him grin. Relief pours over him as he catches sight, even briefly, of Virgil's grey eyes. He nods softly, starting to murmur encouragingly to the other. 

“There… I’m here Virg… I’ve got you…” He whispers, over and over, watching as the brief glimpses of grey start to change into longer moments. Seconds.

Virgil groans against the light and covers his eyes with his free hand, whining softly.

“Virgil can you hear me?” 

A slight nod.

“How do you feel?” Logan whispers, despite knowing the answer is likely somewhere below horrible.

“Just… peachy…” The other mumbles, finding a way even now to be sarcastic to hide his discomfort. It pulls a laugh from Logan and he adjusts himself so he can see Virgil a bit better.

“Just… take it slow… I’ve got you…” Logan whispers, watching over Virgil carefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been odd lately... Thats mostly all I can say... I don't even know where I would begin, or where I even sit with all of my life things so uh... Yeah.


	3. The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finishes a late shift and goes on an... unexpected swim...

Patton continued to scrub the floor, his wire brush digging into his hand but he had been ordered to scrub it before bed and if Hallie found out he had disobeyed, he would be in bigger trouble than if he came to work sleepy.

It must be close to midnight, most of the castle was quiet. Patton finished the last few spots, before heaving his bucket into the sink, watching the mucky water swirl down the drain. He placed the brush and bucket both within the sink and made sure the room was dark before he finally began to make his way towards the servants quarters, and more importantly, his own bedroom.

The soft hum of cicadas was Patton's only other noise other than his own wings as he floated down the hallway. He had to admit, it was peaceful. He didn’t have to fear any of his tormentors tracking him down or that someone would accidentally spook him, leading to all kinds of questions about why he was so jumpy… 

No, this was rather preferable.

Until he rounded the corner, coming face to face with Floren. The other boy grins as he sees Patton and Patton freezes, dropping to the floor as his wings quit cooperating. Floren approaches him quickly, a nasty grin across his face. 

“Where you going Patsy?” He taunts and Patton glances around, looking for somewhere to flee the scene unfolding. He didn’t want to try and hide away bruises or explain them off in lies. 

Patton took a few more steps back, and yelps as the other boy gets ahold of his arm, “Hank! I got ‘im!” 

Patton's stomach twists itself into more knots as quickly, another bully comes charging down the hall way. He dips beside floren, catching Patton's other arm and the two haul Patton up. He growls and thrashes, flapping his wings desperately to try and throw them off of him. He opens his mouth to scream when he gets a solid kick in the stomach from Hank. “Don’t you even think about screaming.” 

Patton struggles to breath past the aching spreading across his stomach and he feels sick. He desperately tries to yank his arms free again but the other two keep too firm of a grip on his upper arms. 

He turns to try and look where they were going, and gasps as he sees the river quickly approaching. 

“No… no please!” He cries, as loud as he can muster, trying again to fight them. The two pay him no mind as they dive towards the rushing water that was underneath them quickly.

“Lets take a dip…!” One laughs, as Floren gets a grip on Patton's feet, Hank releases Patton's other arm and the boy swings down, his head dipping beneath the water. One arm pinches his nose while the other gestures wildly, trying to get enough grip to pull his head up above water. 

A foot lands in his stomach again and he screams into the cold surroundings, feeling himself drop further into the freezing liquid. He tries to breath in, and his body surges as it tries to expel the water he had attempted to breath. His wings drag painfully beneath him, water logged and pulling him further with the current. The two bullies keep grip on his feet as Patton finds himself convulsing, desperate to right himself and escape the torture. Only once his movements slow do the other two pull him out of the water, Patton's nose burns as he finds himself somewhat able to breath again. They give him only a moment of reprieve before dropping his back into the darkness of the water. But its different this time, there had been another glow. Another light, another fairy. And then, the hands are gone, Patton's dropped completely into the water. He scrambles again, desperately managing to right himself and get his head above water. 

“Shit! Go!” He hears Hank shouting somewhere, he heard Floren somewhere say that someone had seen them. Another light, golden glow is nearby before the current drags Patton further under the water again.

Quickly, his water logged wings begin to drag him deeper towards the bed of the river, Patton feels like a rock, and closes his eyes, waiting as his lungs burn for air that he assumes, he is going to die.

Numbness creeps from the cold water, and Patton is nearly surrendered when he feels himself dragged from the water. The next thing he’s aware of is the gritty texture of the sand beneath him. He coughs up water, only distantly hearing the voice that was speaking to him, desperately begging him to stay alive.

The sand seems to be everywhere, the grit has found its way into his mouth and everything aches. Exhaustion seeps over every part of him, and Patton finds himself reaching to the black darkness it promises, still wheezing on water in his lungs as he nearly passes out. 

Something pinches his nose, and suddenly someones own mouth is pressed against his. It takes a moment for Patton to find the ability to respond as they push air into him, managing a weak cry before they start to press on his chest. CPR. Someone had been giving him cpr… 

It only serves to confuse his frazzled mind and he pushes himself to drift back into unconsciousness.

 

He comes to on his little bed, a lot of the grit of the sand had been washed away and his body ached. But he was alive, someone, he didn’t know who, had saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who saved Patton...?


	4. Chapter 4

_ Thud.  _

The sound had been so close, Virgil had felt its hollow noise resonate in his chest, he kept himself up in the corner, fluttering slightly against the ceiling as he waited for the creature to leave. 

Fate wasn’t that kind today. The shadow of the monster seems to move on its own as it creeps forward, catching sight of Virgil while Virgil has his attention across the room. 

The beast moves at terrifying speeds and Virgil screams as the shadow catches his foot, dragging him to the floor. 

Things continue to move faster than they should and all Virgil can focus on is the agony as the talons scrape across his wings. Tears trek down his face as he sees the thin lining on the creatures claws. Virgil doesn’t think it can get worse until it does. The agony that rips through his back and he opens his eyes, horrified to see the remains of his wing, and some muscle hanging on the monsters claws. It raises the chunk to its face, and growls deeply before it proceeds to swallow it. Virgil watches as his wing disappears, his stomach rolling.

He had to escape. 

A second noise echos across the room and the creature moves enough for Virgil to move himself to his feet, He bounces onto the heels of his feet as what remained of his other wing flapped, pitifully trying to fly. 

Of course, he couldn’t fly. He just watched a thing eat his wing. 

Thoughts bombarded him as he struggled with the concept of his wings being permanently gone. It feels like ages before his legs follow the order to run, to flee!

Virgil screams again as something unseen catches him, curling around him until Virgil finds his arms pinned. He sweats frantically and screams, thrashing desperately to get free. 

Whatever has him pinned for firmly starts calling his name, and the faint smell of lemon makes Virgil sick as he continues to thrash. 

Virgil sobs as the monster brings him closer to its face, something still tauntingly calling his name. Something gives in his captor and he thrashes, flailing desperately to the freedom by his side. 

Virgil screams as he falls, and he gasps as his impact is much closer than it had been a split second before. Gasping, covered in sweat, Virgil opens his eyes, startled when the dark forest has been replaced with a slightly cool carpet. Virgil moves slightly, pulling himself from the blanket he had managed to end up twisted in. 

He didn’t quite recognize where he was, it surely wasn’t his home. He pants, moving to his knees as he looks around. His muddled mind trying to connect where he was until he sees the person in the doorway.

Logan.

Logan looks as though he’s seen a ghost, and is staring at Virgil, panting.

Had it really all been a dream? He didn’t remember coming to visit Logan… He…

He turns his head to look over his shoulder and the reality comes crashing back. Behind him, was nothing. The stark silver tinge that usually met him wasn’t there. His wings, were indeed gone. 

The reminder comes with a painful twinge from his back, and he glances down. Shocked to see the bandages that were wrapped around his chest. He looks to Logan again, had Logan done this?

“How…? You, here…” Virgil pants, already exhausted just by the few words. Logan finally moves, pressing Virgil to lay back down on the couch. 

“Its nearly four in the morning. You showed up half dead on my doorstep last night and then just woke me up by scaring me half to death screaming.” Logan reprimands him, and Virgil blinks blearily. 

His tired state made putting anything together past the nightmare he had just experienced impossible, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep. He felt the tug already working its way through his body as Logan pressed a hand to his forehead. He seemed to be muttering but Virgil couldn’t tell what about. 

“Thanks…” Virgil yawns weakly, before being tugged back into a heavy sleep, where he faintly hoped he would be free of nightmares this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, more stuff cause I can and I have had this idea so here it is, a fairy au. As usual, stalk me on Tumblr @Writersgirl3 message me on Tumblr and I'll send you pictures of my pets, the real deal. A dog and two kittens, who I shamelessly share photos of because they're wonderful. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy. Please leave a comment and lets talk! -Tessa


End file.
